1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a crimping tool, and relates more particularly to a tool assembly for use with a work piece, such as a rail onto which is formed a dimple, whereby a guard is provided which employs an improved sheet metal piece which prevents hands, digits or foreign objects from entering the area of the tool impacted on the work piece by actuation, thus preventing bodily injury and/or damage to the tool.
2. Background of the Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,963 issued to Murray et al. on Feb. 4, 1992 discloses a preconnection deforming die and method of connecting a grounding rod with an electrical cable. However, the device disclosed in this patent is concerned with a deformable metal connector which is adapted to configure around a grounding rod. This type of connector is usually placed circumferentially about the rod and compressed or crimped by a tool such a hydraulic compression tool to secure the connector onto the rod.
The present invention however is concerned with performing a work operation on a work piece. Such an operation can be in the form of cutting, or dimpling of a rail surface for an electrical connection to be made thereto. Usually following such a dimpling process an electrical connection is mechanically connected to the rail surface via a bolt clamp which has teeth that bite down on the rail top and bottom surface. In the past, it has been found that while cutting a cable or creating a dimpled surface on the rail foot, unwanted objects, such as debris or the like, may become interposed between the die and the surface to be worked on and damage the tool. More important however, it is desirable to prevent hands, digits or feet from entering the tool impacting area which is driven by the hydraulic ram under considerable force and to thus prevent any bodily injury.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a guard for a compression tool which allows non-interrupted functioning of the compression tool while nevertheless providing safe operation for the user.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide a hydraulic compression tool the aforementioned type wherein the guard provides alignment capabilities as well as providing a safety function for the tool.
Yet still a further object of the invention is to provide a compression tool guard which is capable of being readily fabricated inexpensively and with high durability.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide a guard of the aforementioned type wherein the guard is capable of being readily assembly to existing structure in a compression tool.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description in the appended claims.